The Video
by RiverLake
Summary: Syaoran does something special for his girl, Sakura to show her how much she means to him.


**The Video****A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic**  
**By RiverLake**

**Rating: T (it's fine, really, honestly could be rated K, it's just I don't like rating my fanfics anywhere below T)  
Genre: Romance (what else, really?)  
Summary: Syaoran makes a heartfelt video for his girl, Sakura to prove how much she means to him.  
A/N: _Hi again! So I've been feeling kinda emo of late, I don't know why, 'cause my relationship is going perfectly fine. But I decided to make a lighthearted, fluffy fanfic instead this time. I know the summary is extra-short, but it's worth the read if you want something light and sweet and just plain, old-fashioned, traditional romantic(:_**

* * *

"Touya, I'm back!" she yelled, entering her immaculately kept house and nearly taking the door with her on her ridiculous haste to get the privacy of her room. She flew up the stairs two at a time, nearly falling face-first as she reached the top step; yanking open the door of her room, she dug into the pocket of her jeans for her black thumbdrive almost covered with sakura blossoms stickers for her namesake.

Tossing her bag over her shoulder onto her bed, she jumped into her wheeled chair in front of her computer desk, nearly sliding off and away. Powering up her laptop, she drummed her fingers impatiently on the mouse pad and raked a hand through her auburn hair, grimacing as she felt the sweat. _A bath can wait, _she thought stubbornly. _Syao finally gave me my thumbdrive back. I wonder what he put in there. _Five minutes later, her laptop still hadn't loaded completely, and grumbling noises emerged from her throat. "Damn it, hurry up, I've been waiting all day to see what's new in here," she seethed.

A blip noise announced the readiness of her laptop to be used. Sakura would've thrown her hands up in praise if she hadn't been gripping the thumbdrive like she wanted to choke it. Sliding it open, she pushed it into the drive and waited the three seconds necessary for the loading to complete. Automatically, a screen popped up, showing the contents of her thumbdrive.

"To: Sakura," she read aloud at the lowest file. Grinning smugly, she opened it, and waited.

It was a slide presentation. She raised an eyebrow, and was about to make a sarcastic comment before the screen turned blue, and white words in cursive writing appeared.

_Hey baby, I'm making this to show you how much you mean to me._

Sakura had barely finished reading before her heart started melting. The intro to Jason Mraz's 'I Won't Give Up' began playing in the background as the words disappeared, and was replaced with a picture of her name in her handwriting taken at an angle.

_Hey angel, please forgive me._

The picture changed again, taking the words with it, to be taken up by the first picture she actually let him take of her - it was after school, she had been waiting for her unusually late ride, and when she'd turned to look at him at his request, she smiled and heard his camera click.

_I'm sorry for anything and everything I've done to hurt you. They were my faults and dumb mistakes._

Dumb? she thought with a smile. For as long as she could remember, Syaoran had never used the word 'stupid'. One of her first Facebook profile pictures appeared, where she was hugging a pillow. She closed her eyes briefly and laughed at herself, wondering what possessed her to use that photo.

_I love you with all my heart._

The picture changed again, making Sakura wonder whether he had a store of her pictures on his hard drive; this one was of her in her favourite blue hoodie, a picture that had earned her 60+ likes on Facebook and five times the comments.

_You mean everything to me and there is absolutely no one else._

Sakura smiled to herself at the simplicity of his sweetness as the picture turned to one taken of her under a certain effect of a DSLR. She grimaced; she hated this picture. Then the message flashed, and she suddenly changed her mind.

_I made a promise to you when we first got together. I promised you that I would never leave you..._

_...and I am never going to break that promise._

A change of background again, another one taken under the effects of a DSLR. I don't really like this one either, she thought wryly, and waited for the next sentence of sweetness.

_Please tell me you feel the same way, because the thought of you leaving and seeing you with another guy just kills me._

I'm not leaving you, Syao...she thought with a sigh. I love you, she added, smiling, as the pictures of her finally ended and began with a monochrome picture of him with his face buried in his arms, only his eyes visible and looking away from the camera. God, he looks so hot in black and white, she found herself thinking.

_The happiest times of my life were with you, so please don't take them away from me._

The next picture was of him was one in colour, sitting on pristine white steps, dressed completely in black, with a stupid grin on his face. The message sent a pang of hurt down her as she remembered he was a senior and it was his last year, but also made her smile.

_It might be the end of MY school years, but it's the start of the rest of OUR lives._

Her eyes were tearing she knew, and she hated it when she cried because she looked like a total mess, but he was so damn sweet, damn it! The pictures of him ended and the next was one of their own, taken in black and white with a friend's phone camera, as close as their bodies would allow. She smiled at the memory and felt her heart warm - it'd been early in the morning, he'd borrowed his friend's phone to Bluetooth some songs over to his own phone; having the better camera, they'd used that phone instead, sent it over to their individual ones, and deleted it.

_So, in the end, if we're still together... ... ... ...  
_

Had fun with the fullstops, didn't you, she thought with raised eyebrows, and waited impatiently for the last slide. Her heart clenched as she saw the picture she'd took of them kissing at the back staircase in school. The positioning of the shot was bad, the lighting conditions were worse, her hand had shaken a little...but it was still her favourite photo to this day. The next words took on a different font, and instead of the transparent white he'd been using for the whole video, he'd formatted the words to look opaque this time. And they stopped her heart.

_...will you marry me?(:_

She'd stopped breathing, and was unable to wipe the stupid smile off her face, even when the song had ended. A tear traveled a straight path down her cheek, and she wiped it away impatiently. After she replayed the video a third time, she was really crying and laughing. Digging through her bag for her phone, she unlocked it and called Syaoran's number from memory.

"You watched it?" he asked immediately, picking up on first ring.

She was nodding, delighted, when she realized he couldn't see it. "Yeah," she said, laughing and sighing happily.

She could hear the smile on his lips. "And...?

"And it was nice," she said simply, knowing well what he wanted and how it irritated him that she was stalling.

"Nice? Just...nice?" he asked in disbelief. If his memory served him correctly, something sweet and simple like this was what she'd always wanted but never gotten from any one of her worthless ex-boyfriend's but it was just..._nice_?

Sakura burst out laughing; it felt like she was on a sugar rush, so happy and high and feeling like she was floating. "I love you too, babe..." she said, still laughing, and Syaoran couldn't help but smile. This was why he loved her so damn much.

"I know," he answered smugly. "So. What do you say?" He bit his lower lip in anticipation.

He heard her grinning, and felt his heart flip as she giggled and let out a breathy, happy, sweet, lovely, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: _Written in half an hour, haha. I hope y'all enjoyed it, I rarely write something so happy and lovey-dovey. But it made me feel better, not feeling so emo...and maybe 'cause it was a true story ;) for all y'all new readers, check out my page. The latest 3 - and now this one, which would make it the latest 4 - are my better works, according to reviews. So please R & R, thanks. See y'all next time(:_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Card Captor Sakura._**


End file.
